Zu Therese Kat
Zu Therese "Tess" Kat is a human with cat features that suffers from a mental disorder, which restricts her thought processes to that of a child. Her IQ is very low because of this, she has problems with things like simple math, reading, telling time and other such things. She's normally a very happy girl, full of hope and joy. But if she runs into trouble, she often won't know what to do. If she cannot find a solution to stress-inducing or important situations, she will break down and cry. She's very sensitive. It's easy to make her happy, but she is also easily upset and quite gullible. She's always speaking and acting from her heart, she almost never lies and would never do anything to harm other people or other living creatures. It is also pretty easy to hurt her feelings this way, she takes everything seriously. Zu tries more than anything to view the world from a perspective that her simple mind will never allow. ''Over the Hedge (Disney)/Cadwell: A Fox Orginal Story'' Zu Therese "Tess" Kat is a catgirl from Cadwell: A Fox Orginal Story and Over the Hedge. She is very shy and lives in Granköping, Sweden. If she gets upset, her reaction is sometimes to burst in tears and sometimes race to hide herself behind a fence, toppling down a pile of tires in the process. She initially did not like Nathan Griffin, but eventually took a liking to him. Upon arriving in Granköping, Nathan Griffin accidentally destroyed Zu's flower garden With a Ford SUV (That does not exist in real life) that looks aggressive (so much that to Zu it looks like a dog), much to her terror. Following this, Zu feared Nathan and the SUV for her flowers, she also feared Nathan because he looked mean to her cause he was smoking weed when he was in Sweden. Nevertheless, she warmed up to him. With the help of Zara, she gained the courage to help Nathan. When it appeared as if Nathan had left without saying goodbye, Zu suddenly burst in tears again. She only makes a cameo appearance in both movies. Trivia * Her theme song was orchestrated and used in a part for the Dud13 Movie as a section of the main theme song that was supposed to play in the credits and the intro, a combination of Zu's theme, NomNomNomNom by Parry Grip, The Doctor Who theme (middle 8), an in-house piece of music, etc. ** Link to the music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRyh2X_JBXY' *Zu is a character made by Rock Candy *When she tried to clean up after Nathan she burst into tears and ran out his apartment (which Nathan rented to stay in) knocking a bunch of tires down in the process like Red did in cars when he started to cry when McQueen roasted him after repaving the road for the first time, Zu also woke up his neighbors with her crying. *An early version of one of Dud13's OCs (Wendy) Was inspired by Zu, well she looked exactly like Jennifer Marquez who looked exactly like Zu herself. Wendy looked exactly like Zu minus the car ears, tail and clothes, instead the clothes were replaced with a pink shirt and blue long jeans, also purple glasses were on her face, she also instead sports black shoes that are similar to SpongeBob's. She also appeared in The Queen's Sacrifice.